The present invention relates to a chest protector for baseball game and, more particularly to a breathing chest protector, which gives a comfortable wearing.
A chest protector for baseball game generally comprises a base, a plurality of cushions mounted on the base, and a breathing cloth covering the cushions on the base. Air vents may be made in the cushions for ventilation. FIG. 1 shows a chest protector according to the prior art. According to this design, the chest protector comprises a plurality of air vents 911 in the base 9 between each two adjacent cushions 91. However, this design does not provide a satisfactory breathing effect. Further, after fastening of the straps 92xcx9c96 to the user""s body, the straps 92xcx9c96 are not constantly maintained in close contact with the user""s body, giving an uncomfortable wearing.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a chest protector, which keeps the base and the shoulder straps in close contact with the user""s body for a comfortable wearing. It is another object of the present invention to provide a chest protector, which provides good ventilation. According to one aspect of the present invention, the chest protector is formed of a base, upper and lower shoulder straps, a neck pad, a number of cushions, and breathing cloths, wherein the cushions each have a plurality of air vents in communication with air vents in the base for ventilation. According to another aspect of the present invention, the breathing cloths have different colors, making the chest protector beautiful. According to still another aspect of the present invention, a substantially triangular saddle strap is coupled between the upper shoulder straps and the lower shoulder straps, keeping the upper and lower shoulder straps in close contact with the user""s back comfortably.